


Spell Work

by KucatsHouse



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Ghosts of the Shadow Market, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Angst, Post-Book 6: City of Heavenly Fire, Post-Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy: Born to Endless Night, The Land I Lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KucatsHouse/pseuds/KucatsHouse
Summary: After another nightmare, Magnus does what he does best to ensure his love's safety and security.





	Spell Work

**Author's Note:**

> Character and story concept the property of Cassandra Clare.
> 
> Note: No one actually dies in this story, it's part of the nightmare. But I put the warning in just in case. Story concept is based on a small scene within a scene in The Land I Lost short story.

He had been here before, in this very room, chained at the wrists to the very same floor. How he had gotten there again was a puzzle, one Magnus didn’t much care to figure out. All he had to know was how to get out again.

Last time he escaped, he hadn’t done it alone. Last time, Alec had come for him.

Alexander…

Something tugged at the back of his mind as he thought of his love’s name, something unpleasant. Without knowing why, Magnus turned as much as his chains would allow. Cat eyes widened at the sight before him, pupils dilating wide in fear. His blood ran cold in his veins at the sight of his beloved Alec, chained and crumpled to the floor on the opposite side of the barren room. There was blood in his hair and on his clothes. Bruises darkened his skin, obscuring some of his runes. He appeared unconscious but alive, his chest rising and falling with labored but steady breaths.

“No…” Magnus’ voice came out choked, the one simple word stuck on his too dry tongue. He began to pull and strain against his bindings, joints and muscles protesting at the opposing forces. No matter how much strength he exerted the chains held fast. To top it all, his magic wasn’t working; no matter what Magnus did, which spells he uttered, the most magic he could muster was a few feeble blue sparks from his fingertips. He kept trying, for Alec he kept trying, struggling against his chains until blood began to slick down his wrists and hands.

“Alec!” Magnus’ voice seemed to grow more hoarse as he continued to call Alec’s name. Had he been screaming? He must have though he didn’t remember doing so. “Please, Alec, answer me!” But no matter how many times he called, Alec never moved, never made a sound. Magnus’ hope was dwindling as the minutes dragged on.

On silent hinges, a door opened right behind Alec. A figure emerged, dressed all in clean white, too clean for this place. Golden cat eyes took in the scene before a sharp toothed grin split the handsome, sinister face crowned with barded thorns. Magnus felt the blood drain from his face as he took in the form of his father in all his evil glory.

“Hello, Magnus,” Asmodeus greeted cordially, his voice sounding casual and relaxed. He stood with his hands in his pockets, his posture relaxed but exuding arrogance.

“This is your doing, isn’t it?” Despite its hoarseness, Magnus’ voice was calm, steady even. It didn’t betray the fear that snagged on every fiber of his being. He wouldn’t give Asmodeus the pleasure of voicing his distress.

“No, Magnus.” Asmodeus swept a hand around the room. “This is all _your_ fault. You should have accepted my offer when you had the chance. You should have left that paltry thing you call a life and ruled Edom at my side. If you had, your precious Nephilim might still be safe.” He knelt next to Alec’s prone form, long fingers reaching down to touch the Shadowhunter’s neck. The touch looked soft, almost loving.

“Don’t…” His voice finally betrayed him, the soft whisper full of fear and despair. Magnus’ eyes tracked each movement of his father’s hand, unable to look away. He began to feel his hands tremble, the chains rattling ever so slightly. “Don’t…please…”

“Too late.” Lazily, Asmodeus drew his hand back as he stood. It was a casual movement, like when one pulls their hand back from caressing a rose bud. A look of triumph formed on his face as he watched the horror play out on Magnus’.

At first, nothing seemed to happen. Just as Magnus was about to sigh in relief, he saw it; a pool of red was beginning to form around Alec like a crimson halo, growing larger as the seconds passed. The blood was flowing steadily from a deep slice that appeared on his neck - the same place Asmodeus’ fingers had so tenderly touched. Drops of scarlet fell from the Prince of Hell’s fingers where he stood, splattering into the ever growing pool and staining the white cuffs of his pants. The more the pool grew, the more the color drained from Alec’s face. His breathing began to slow, growing softer and more faint.

Asmodeus was laughing, but Magnus couldn’t hear him over the pounding in his ears. He was struggling again with renewed vigor, heedless of his own blood as it dripped to the floor. All he could think about was Alec, needing to get to him, to use his magic to stop the bleeding. His mind was screaming in rage and fear as hot tears streamed down his cheeks.

When he thought he couldn’t take anymore, he heard it. The most awful sound, one that made his heart stutter to a stop.

Alec’s last whispered breath.

“ALEC!”

*****

With a jolt, Magnus woke. 

Gold-green eyes snapped open as a loud gasp escaped his lips. A cold sheen of sweat clung to his skin causing the silk sheets to stick to him in damp patches. His chest felt tight, his throat dry. Magnus lay in bed as his eyes slowly adjusted to the dark of his bedroom. He gulped in large mouthfuls of cool night air. His lungs heaved with each breath; it felt like he couldn’t get enough oxygen. Long fingers tangled in the sheets, clenched tightly as his heart hammered within his ribcage.

_Safe._

The single word reverberated through his mind. Magnus kept chanting it over and over until his jangling nerves calmed down from the latest nightmare. 

_I’m in my bedroom, in Brooklyn. I am alive. I am safe from my father. He can’t touch me here. Everything is okay._

Magnus kept chanting the words over and over mentally until his heart resumed its steady beat, until he could breathe without feeling like he was drowning on land. With one last cleansing breath, he rolled to his side with the intent to go back to sleep. But the sight before him brought a wave of cold, his skin pebbling as the hairs stood on end.

_Alexander…_

Alec had returned late and exhausted from patrol, falling asleep the moment his head touched the pillow; he was so deep in slumber that he was unaware of Magnus’ recent distress. He lay next to Magnus, eyes closed, lips slightly parted in sleep. Magnus could feel his warm, steady breath whispering across his cheek. As he slept on, Magnus’ eyes roamed over every inch of Alec’s unblemished skin. His body began to relax again upon seeing his love well and unharmed.

For now. 

Alec’s work as a Shadowhunter was dangerous. How many times had he come home injured? How many brushes with death had he had? Too many for Magnus’ liking. There was also the added fear that Alec was now aware of Magnus’ relation with Asmodeus, a relation he had tried so desperately to hide for Alec’s safety. He had no idea what his father could - or would - do now that Alec knew.

Reaching forward, Magnus tangled his fingers into Alec’s sleep mused hair. The silky strands seemed to twine around his fingers as he stroked them, their touch grounding him and comforting his buzzing nerves though his mind was still racing. Magnus always thought he would be right there to keep Alec safe; he had imagined them going into every battle, side-by-side, like they had done against Valentine. But Max’s arrival had changed everything. Magnus and Alec had promised each other that one of them would always stay with Max to protect him while the warlock was still young. 

Tessa had told him of all the nights she sat up worrying about Will, about James and Lucie, but it had been difficult for him to grasp. Magnus now understood what it felt like to watch the person you love leave, not knowing if they would come back. Alec had the advantage of a powerful parabatai, and Magnus trusted Jace to watch Alec’s back - but even angelic blessed Jace had limits.

As he watched Alec sleep, Magnus began to run through all the ways he could ensure his love’s safety and return. He had an almost endless supply of protection spells, but how to use them? Magnus had tried placing spells on Alec, but his angelic blood and runes neutralized the spells’ effects. He had made the same attempt with Alec’s weapons, but seraph blades had the magic of their named angels and his bow bore runes. Magnus had considered enchanting a trinket or bauble to give to Alec, but his lover was a minimalist when it came to his own person; he wouldn’t carry anything extra into a battle. A huff of frustration escaped him as Magnus slowly pulled his hand back. 

Moonlight snuck into the room through a gap in the curtains. The pale light seemed to dance around the space before resting on Alec’s hand, which was stretched across the small distance that separated him from Magnus. The moonlight seemed to catch on his ring, causing the silver to glimmer in a slight luminescence. Magnus stared at the Lightwood family ring for a long moment; slowly, a thought began to form in his mind. Nephilim rings had their own magic, but it was small. The magic was only enough to ensure a proper fit for the wearer, no matter who they were. Other than the family symbol, they bore no other marks or runes, carried no angelic blessings or names. What if…

Magnus began to move before he could talk himself out of his mad idea. Leaning in close, he placed a gentle, loving kiss to Alec’s temple; at the same moment, his fingers closed around the Lightwood ring, slipping it off in a deft motion. He heard Alec murmur his name but the Shadowhunter slept on. Magnus slipped out of the bed quietly before bending to retrieve some discarded clothing from the floor. He realized belatedly that the shirt he pulled over his head was one of Alec’s. Long fingers smoothed over the soft, washed fabric as Magnus made his way to his study with the Lightwood ring cradled in his palm. Flicking on the study light, he closed and locked the door before getting to work.

*****

When Alec awoke that morning, Magnus wasn’t beside him. That in and of itself wasn’t unusual since Magnus often liked to have breakfast ready when Alec rose. But his half of the bed was cool to the touch; Magnus had awoken far earlier than Alec had anticipated. Although he worried, Alec wasn’t troubled. He could hear sounds from the study and smell magic in the air. He wasn’t aware of any recent clients requiring a potion, but Alec didn’t have a chance to dwell on the thought as he heard Max beginning to cry.

With swift efficiency Alec fed and changed Max and got breakfast ready, but there was still no sign of Magnus. His lover was such a stickler for the meal that Alec was beginning to worry about his absence. Clary seemed to have agreed when Alec called the Institute later that morning.

“Magnus missed breakfast? That’s not good.” Clary fell silent as she pondered this development. Alec could hear Jace in the background, muttering his agreement. “Did anything happen?”

“Nothing seemed wrong yesterday,” Alec replied, cradling the phone against his shoulder as he shifted his hold on a squirming Max. He had moved to stand in front of the closed study. Alec had already tried the door, but it remained firmly locked. A shower of sparks emitted from the door gap near the floor, followed by the faint scent of smoke. He could faintly hear Magnus speaking in a low voice. “It looks like he’s doing some spell work.”

“For a client?”

“Not one that I’m aware of.”

“Well, it must be important if he missed breakfast.” Clary reassured Alec that they had things at the Institute covered, but made him promise to call if anything else happened. 

After he hung up with Clary, Alec didn’t have much time to dwell on Magnus’ unusual behavior. Max demanded a lot of care at his young age. Alec spent most of the morning with his baby and reading reports. It was sometime after lunch when he was able to put Max down for an afternoon nap. As Alec shut the door quietly to Max’s room, he heard the study door click open and the sound of soft footsteps padding out into the main room. He followed quietly, not needing a Soundless room to keep hidden. Alec found Magnus pouring a glass of water in the kitchen, his clothes rumpled and his dark hair loose.

“Magnus?” Alec called, stepping out of the hall. “Is everything all right?” Blue eyes watched closely as Magnus quickly drained the glass, setting it down on the counter with a soft thud.

“Everything’s fine, Alec,” Magnus replied as he made his way over to the couch.  He sank into the soft leather, sighing heavily. He felt weary and drained but unable to sleep. “Is Max all right?”

“Max is fine.” Alec remained at the edge of the room, unsure if he should move closer. “He’s been fed, and I just put him down for his nap. He should be out for a few hours.”

A sigh of quiet relief escaped Magnus. He felt awful for not being there for his son, but Alec had everything well in hand. He sat for a long moment without speaking, his eyes closed. There was a soft touch to his shoulder before Alec sank onto the couch next to him. Magnus allowed Alec to take his hand and intertwine their fingers.

“Don’t hide it,” Alec murmured. He could tell something was wrong by the tired but tight set of Magnus’ face. “Tell me, whatever it is.” With his free hand, Alec brushed loose strands of hair from Magnus’ face. He let his fingertips glide over Magnus’ skin, felt warmth and light stubble on his face. For a moment, golden eyes fixed on him before Magnus sighed and pulled something from his jeans pocket. Alec blinked in surprise to find his family ring glimmering in his lover’s palm; he hadn’t even realized it was gone. “Why do you have my ring?”

He didn’t answer right away. Instead, Magnus unlaced their fingers, shifting his hold on Alec’s hand so he could slip the Lightwood ring back into place. For a long moment, he watched the light play across the silver etched flames. 

“I had another nightmare,” Magnus finally admitted. He heard Alec’s sharp intake of breath but couldn’t see the Shadowhunter’s expression. He kept his eyes fixed on the Lightwood ring as he spoke. “It was Edom again. I was back in that room, but this time you were there. And so was my father.” His teeth worried at his lower lip as images of the nightmare flashed in his mind. “He said it would be my fault.”

Alec didn’t ask what that meant; he could guess well enough the meaning of the nightmare, and what happened. His fingers tightened around Magnus’. “I’m a Shadowhunter, Magnus. My job is to hunt demons. It will never be your fault.”

“I know. I know that, Alexander. But I can’t help but think if you had never met me…”

“Stop.” 

There was a finality to the single word that made Magnus hold his tongue. A calloused palm caressed his cheek. He leaned into the touch, wanting to feel as much of Alec as he could. His eyes flitted up to meet an intense blue gaze.

“Stop,” Alec repeated. “Don’t even consider how things would be different if we had never met. We’ve been down that road before. I wouldn’t trade a single moment of my life with you for anything in this world. You brought life into my world. You _are_ my life, Magnus.”

A quiet laugh escaped him as Magnus leaned forward for a kiss. “You are such a romantic sometimes,” he murmured against Alec’s lips. He pulled back a little to look into the face of the man he loved. “Even so, I had to find a way to ensure your safety and return whenever we’re apart.” A long, bronze finger tapped Alec’s ring. “I put spells on your ring.”

“How many?” Alec asked. Lifting his hand, he gazed in wonder at the piece of jewelry. It didn’t feel or look any different, but Alec imagined others who were more gifted would be able to notice the magic now embedded in the silver band.

“Enough. Most are protection spells, but there’s a few to help in battle as well. You might notice your arrows and punches having a little more kick to them.” Magnus took Alec’s hands in both of his, thumbs rubbing against the scarred skin. “All the spells I could think of that would make sure you come home safe to me I put in your ring.”

“Magnus…” Alec fell silent as Magnus shook his head. He could see the unshed tears shining in the corner of Magnus’ eyes. 

“Promise to always come home to me, Alec. No matter what, come home.”

Alec tightened his hold on their hands. His voice was soft, only for Magnus, when he next spoke. “I will always come back to you.” He didn’t resist as Magnus pushed him back onto the couch. Alec folded his arms around his lover, holding on tightly as Magnus pressed into his side. His eyes sought out his ring again, taking in all the familiar details. Though he couldn’t sense the magic, he understood the love behind the gesture. He had spent countless nights dreaming of someone like Magnus, never thinking he would be lucky enough to find such a person. Now he had, and Alec was never letting go.

“I love you, Magnus,” Alec whispered, fingers gently caressing Magnus’ hair.

Pressing his face into Alec’s neck, Magnus inhaled deeply the scent of clean linen and sandalwood. “I love you too, Alexander,” he replied. His hand smoothed up Alec’s shirt before settling over his heart, the steady tattoo beating against Magnus’ palm. For the first time in hours, he felt himself relax fully. He still couldn’t sleep, but he didn’t need to. All he needed was Alec, to be held in the circle of his sure embrace and know that, no matter what, Alec would always come home to him. 


End file.
